Nine Provinces (1) Group/Members
The Nine Provinces (1) Group was a well-known group in the Cultivation World of Earth. Each and every members of the group is considered as a genius. The most famous member of the group was Song Shuhang. He was known in All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities World as the favourite to win the Vying for the Heavenly Way IX when he was just officially an Eighth Stage Saint. The second most famous member of the group was White. Heavenly Way Both the Ninth Heavenly Ways are from the Nine Provinces (1) Group. #Heavenly Way Tyrant Song #Heavenly Way White Eternal Life Being # Eternal Life Being Tyrant Song, Song Shuhang – the first member to be promoted to Eternal Life Being. As such, despite being the youngest member age-wise, Song Shuhang has the highest seniority in the Nine Provinces (1) Group. Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal # Tribulation Immortal Tyrant Song,'' Song Shuhang– the first member to be promoted to Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal. Finished the Ninth Stage Heavenly Tribulation together with White. # ''Immortal White,'' White– the second member to be promoted to Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal. Finished the Ninth Stage Heavenly Tribulation together with Song Shuhang. Eighth Stage Saint Nine out of the twelve thousand years’ new saints came from the Nine Provinces (1) Group. # ''Thousand Years’ First Saint, Song Shuhang– the first member to be officially promoted and the fourth to be an actual Eighth Stage Saint. Song Shuhang also the one and only person in All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities World to have all type of Saint Seals. # Thousand Years’ Second Saint, Saint Monarch Mansion Lord Seven Lives’ TalismanParallel Import Saint: Cultivation base is lower but condensed a Saint Seal after going through Seventh Promotes Eighth Tribulation under special circumstances. Because of the Saint Sermon, all cultivators in All Heavens and Myriad Realms know about their existence as Eighth Stage Big Shots, therefore their official cultivation base becomes Eighth Stage. # Thousand Years’ Sixth Saint'', Saint Monarch Saint White White– the first member to be actually promoted to Eighth Stage Saint. # ''Thousand Years’ Seventh Saint'', ''Saint Monarch Seventh Path Seventh PathAdmin– the second member to be actually promoted to Eighth Stage Saint. # Thousand Years’ Eighth Saint'', ''Ancient Saint Doudou Doudou # Thousand Years’ Ninth Saint'', ''Ancient Saint Spirit Butterfly Soft Feather # Thousand Years’ Tenth Saint'', ''Ancient Saint Yinzhu Li YinzhuNot an official member. Her adoptive father is a member of the group and she is generally known by the members of group. # Thousand Years’ Eleventh Saint'', ''Saint Monarch Spirit Butterfly Spirit Butterfly– the third member to be actually promoted to Eighth Stage Saint. # Thousand Years’ Twelfth Saint'', ''Saint Monarch Mountain of Su, Sixteen Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable # Mysterious Maiden Gate’s SkylarkAdmin # Seventh PathSuccessfully promoted to a higher stage. # Spirit Butterfly # White # Scholar Contribute Society # Lesser Ancient Saint ''Yellow MountainSuper Admin– Despite the presence of higher ranking members, Yellow Mountain is the ''de facto leader of the Nine Provinces (1) Group. # Scholar Drunk Moon # Song Shuhang Sixth Stage True Monarch # Lesser Ancient Saint Ancient Lake Monastery # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Copper Trigram # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''East Six # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Eternal Fire # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Falling Dust # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Abbot Fathom Mystery # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Flood Dragon Tyrant # Immortal Guest in the Clouds # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Lychee # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''North River # Sixth Path Jasmine # RainmoonAdmin # Scholar Drunk Moon # Scholar Contribute Society # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Seventh # Song ShuhangUnoffical real cultivation stage # Susu # Sword Monarch Azure Firmament (unconfirmed) # Sword Monarch Six Ears† # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Tian Tiān # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''White Crane # Yellow Mountain Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign Each member has seven dragon marks or higher gold core. However, the number of members with eight dragon marks didn’t exceed ten. # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Cloud Swallowing # Doudou # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''East Calming Snow # East Six # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Young Master Exterminating Phoenix # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Firefly Stream # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Dharma King Good Fortune # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Guo Da # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Mad Sabre Three Waves # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Medicine Master # Seven Lives’ Talisman # Seventh # Song Shuhang # Sixteenth # Soft Feather # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Snow Wolf # Tian Tiān # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Yang Xian # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Zhou Li Fourth Stage Inborn # Doudou # Iron Trigram # Medicine Master # Jiangsu’s Purple MistNot an official member. She uses Medicine Master’s account to chat in the group. # Sixteenth # Song Shuhang # ''Lesser Ancient Saint ''Tian Tián # Three RealmsNot an official member. He uses his master Fathom Mystery’s account to chat in the group. # Seven Lives’ Talisman # Soft Feather # Yu Jiaojiao # Zhou Li Third Stage Battle King # Scallion LadyNot an official member. She uses her owner’s account to chat in the group. She is generally known by the members of group. # Sixteenth # Soft Feather # Song Shuhang Second Stage True Master # Song Shuhang First Stage Beyond Mortal # Song Shuhang Trivia #Aside from the listed names, there are still other members. Some of them were in closed meditation or went travelling. #Song Shuhang was the only mortal ever to join the group. Category:Nine Provinces (1) Group